There currently exist several types of method that can be implemented in order to remove a tattoo from the skin.
In particular, use may be made of chemical methods in which a liquid tattoo removal composition is injected, through the skin, into the dermis where it is tattooed. That technique uses a system that is somewhat similar to the system used for tattooing, comprising a plurality of needles suitable for puncturing the skin in order to inject the tattoo removal composition. Known tattoo removal compositions make it possible to dissolve the pigments of the tattoo and cause them to be rejected at the surface of the skin.
However, those tattoo removal techniques present an invasive character in the sense that they require the skin to be punctured during treatment. Such techniques cause discomfort to the subject undergoing the tattoo removal treatment and may lead to the subsequent appearance of unsightly scars.
That problem, which is linked to puncturing of the surface being treated by the application device, may also be encountered with other cosmetic treatments, for example, with permanent makeup.